PewdieCrycest - Differences between Pain and Love
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: Mad shows Pewdie his love which results in some pain for the Swede I CAN T WRITE FREAKIN SUMMARIES OKAY! PewdieCrycest Drabble. It s not Long enough for a one shot. It s a drabble. Rated T for hickeys and kisses. And mentions of sex. And because I love the Rating T. Written for an Anon on Tumblr


The front door closed and two pairs of footsteps distanced themselves from the apartment.

Pewdie looked up from his phone in surprise. Surprise that quickly turned to shock when he saw Mad sitting across the room, grinning predatorily at him.

"Where are the others?" The Swede asked. Even though he recently had gotten into a relationship with the Crys, Mad still freaked him out the most. Maybe because of his sadistic, bloody nature mixed with a love for all things horror and sex.

Or because Mad wasn´t very fond of Pewdie or so the Swede thought.

"Out." Came the simple response. The bloodied brunette stood up and came closer.

"Ah, okay…" Felix gulped when the other sat down next to him, too close for comfort.

"What´s the matter, Pewdie? Something´s bothering you?"

"I-it´s nothing…"

"C´mon, you can tell me. We´re boyfriends after all…" Mad pushed the blonde onto his back and got on top of him, smirking. He knew exactly what was wrong and it showed in his eyes. He was just toying with Pewds. The gamer let out a small whimper.

He shouldn´t have done that. Being a natural predator, Mad simply loved it when his victim showed panic and fear. The whimper triggered something in his mind and the psycho pinned Pewdie against the couch, kissing him roughly.

Lips traveled from lips to neck to collarbone, leaving behind red marks and bruises from harsh treatment.

The Swedish gamer squirmed underneath the body. He didn´t like this. Pewdie had never been one much for S&M, he preferred making out in deep passionate moments while hands cupped cheeks and pulled bodies closer. Not pinned against a couch, skin ripped and tongue lapping up blood.

Felix gasped in pain when Mad bit down his lip, the brunette running his fingers through his hair and tugging it. He only smirked when hands pushed against his shoulders.

"M-Mad, pl-please!"

"Shhh…" The other grabbed his arms and Pewdie suddenly yelped.

Confused, they both looked at the Swede´s pale skin to see angry red scratches adorning the smooth surface.

Then the door opened again.

"Hey guys!" Virus chirped, coming in with some mail.

"Guess what, Virus and I have a new name by the t- What´s going on here?"

"Felix and I had a bit of fun while you were gone." Mad purred.

"Fun?" Cry placed envelopes down and rushed to the couch, detecting the distress in his bro´s expression immediately.

"Oh calm down, I was gentle with him."

The gamer ignored his mad side and kneeled down beside the Swede. "Pewdie are you okay?"

Choking back tears, Felix nodded and wrapped his arms around Cry´s neck, burying his face into the other´s shoulder.

"What´s wrong with him?" Mad asked.

"I think you were a little too rough with him." Virus said.

"Nonsense."

"I think you were." Cry said. He examined the scratch marks on Pewdie´s skin. The Swede winced when he ran his thumb over them.

Virus threw the rest of their mail onto the table and hurried over to the couple on the couch. He put his hand on Pewdie´s shoulder. Then he glared at Mad and jerked his head at him to say, ´get your ass over here´.

Unsure, Mad shuffled towards them. "What?" He asked Virus.

"What _what_?! Apologize to Pewds!" Virus said.

Mad, being a particular proud being from nature, glared at him. "Why should I? I didn´t mean to hurt him." He hated the way the program demanded an apology from him. "Besides, why do you even care?"

"Because I love him and I care about people I love! Now do it!"

"Shut up! You can´t order me around! I´ll apologize if I want to, not because YOU told me to!"

"Guys!" Cry interrupted. "Your bickering isn´t helping anything."

"Fine!" Mad said, throwing his hands up into the air. "I´m sorry, Pewdie, alright? I´m sorry…" He spoke the last part quietly, more gentle. His dark eyes softened a bit.

Pewdie looked up from Cry´s shoulder. He seemed to study Mad´s expression for a moment before a small smile found its way onto his lips. He gestured the other to sit next to him.

Mad walked over to him and when he sat down, Pewdie placed a hand on his thigh.

"Look," Felix said. "I get it that I´m irresistibly sexy and all-"

Cry started laughing while the bloodied brunette rolled his eyes.

"-but be a little bit careful next time you try to fuck me."

"Fine." Mad said, leaning in to capture the Swede´s lips with his own. "How about you show me how you´d like to be turned on?"

Cry groaned and Virus laughed.

"What did you expect?" The program asked.

"I guess you´re right." The poker faced gamer stood up. "Let´s just sort through the bills and letters while Mad and Pewdie do whatever Mads and Pewdies do."

"Sounds good!" Virus said and Mad agreed, before turning back to the Swedish gamer.

"Well?" He encouraged.

Felix wrapped his arms around the psycho´s neck and kissed him, gently, before he slid his tongue over Mad´s lower lip.

The other granted him access, moaning softly at the foreign appendage exploring his mouth.

"This is weird…" Mad said, once they separated for air.

"That´s how I prefer it." Felix said.

His lover studied him for a moment, before sighing. "I guess I could get used to this."

"Great!"

"Though I´ll have to teach you how to get used to _my way _too."

"Hmm, some other time."

"Hey!" Virus interrupted from the kitchen. "If this turns into anything serious, don´t forget to count me in!"

"Forget it!" Mad stuck his tongue out at the blue smiled Cry and pulled Pewdie closer. "He´s mine."

"No way, this is a foursome! We all belong to each other!"

"Don´t care!"

While the two continued fighting, Cry grinned at Pewds and shook his head.

"I guess that´s what you get for being in a foursome." Pewdie told him, before turning to Mad and cutting him off.

"C´mon, I thought you wanted to experiment." He said, pulling the psycho in for another kiss.


End file.
